Lucy's Diary
by Writing Pixie
Summary: Natsu is invading Lucy's apartment per usual when he discovers her diary. Should he read it? What if she doesn't have the same feelings as he does? What will Lucy's reaction be if he does read it? Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is one of my first fanfics I only really know a little about Fairy Tail because I have watched most of the dubbed (some subbed) anime. My fave wanna be couples are Grey/Juvia, Levy/Gajeel, and Lucy/Natsu.

Rated M for Lemons

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in correlation with Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1

Lucy's Diary

Natsu had a habit of taking over Lucy's apartment when she wasn't around. He had the 'what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine' mentality when it came to his friends.

On one such day he had thrown himself on Lucy's bed and something sharp had poked him in the head behind him. Of course his best pal Happy was there with him and asked, "What's that you got there?"

"I'm not sure Happy, a book of some sort."

Of course it was a book Lucy was a wanna be novelist she probably had books all over the place strewn about. But wait, this book had a lock on it. "Hoo hoo jackpot!"

"Ehh?" Happy asked thinking Natsu just went off the deep end.

"I do believe this is Lucy's diary and I wonder what kind of juicy secrets are hiding in here."

Happy looked bored. "Lucy's life is not all that interesting...what is interesting you already know about, Natsu."

"But what if she wrote about a secret crush? Don't you wanna know about something like that?"

"Not particularly, Natsu!"

"I wonder where the key is to this thing!" He started rampaging through her desk. No key there. He looked in her closet and rustled around some boxes that held random letters and other memorabilia. "Not here either."

He glanced at her dresser. He had been in her dresser before but Lucy always caught him before he really found anything. He opened up the first drawer which contained her undergarments. His face flushed crimson. Her panties were so dainty and feminine. Lace and bows as far as the eye could see. He pushed past his indecent thoughts of her clad in said panties. He was on a mission after all. He found a jewelry box at the bottom of the drawer. He opened it and inside was a delicate key. "This may just be it!"

He took the key and inserted it into the lock of the diary...


	2. Chapter 2 Natsu's Dream Flashback

Chapter 2

Natsu Dream Flashback

The heat didn't really bother him but boy was he hot. He slept nude with the exception of his scarf. The temperature outside was mild but his dream was 48 degrees Celsius (120 Fahrenheit). Lucy was splashing around in the ocean in a too small bikini. Her breasts barely contained the miniscule top and Natsu was drooling at the over abundance. He ran into the water after her and hauled her body against him. She stopped mid laugh and looked at him. "Natsu?"

He snarled at her menacingly and ripped the right strap to her bikini top, revealing her right breast to his eyes. He dove at her and took her nipple into his mouth. She gasped. "Natsu...please..."

He moved away and looked at her face. "Please what Lucy? I'm a dragon slayer I can't hold back I don't do things half assed. I want you. I want you fiercely but if...if I take you...it's a done deal." Natsu quivered he was rock hard and ready for her but she had to realize that she was it for him. Dragon slayers, much like dragons, mated for life. If he took it to that stage with her she could be with no one else.

"I don't completely understand, Natsu. I want you."

Natsu snarled again, he snorted and a puff of smoke came out of his nostril. "If I take you. You are it. No one else...for either of us. I don't share."

"I don't want anyone else Natsu, it's only you. It has been since the day we met."

He fiercely smashed his lips against hers. He nibbled contently on her lower lip until she opened and then he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She moaned her surrender. He wrapped her legs around his waist and took them back to the beach. He peeled the rest of her bikini top from her body. He took a deep breath and tried to slow himself down. He fondled her breasts gently. "Natsu?"

"Shhh, I'm trying...really trying to keep my emotions in check."

She pushed back his hair. "I know you are...but...it's time to wake up."

Happy yelled in his ear and startled the dragon slayer awake.

"Happy...you have the worse timing..." He wrapped his blanket around him and headed to the bathroom. He didn't want Happy to get an eyeful of massive erection he was sporting that morning.


	3. Chapter 3 To Know the Truth

Chapter 3

To know the truth

_Ugh why did I have to think of that dream just now._ He had slid the key in the lock but did he really want to find out the truth from this diary. If she had feelings for him then he could proceed full speed ahead and take her like he wanted to. But if she didn't. If she had feelings for the ice jerk or even Loke then it would hurt him that much more.

"Screw it!" He muttered aloud. He opened the book. The first few pages were just blurbs about Sorcerer Weekly, Fairy Tail, etc. When he got to the fifth entry things became blurry.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I don't want to write this down. I know someday the nosy boy will read this and understand more then I want him too. But...maybe this is the only way he will find out. I'm not sure I'm strong enough to share my feelings aloud._

_ Natsu Dragneel is the most fool hardy, wreckless, dunderhead, of the male species. So...why...why does it hurt when he talks about Lisanna? Why do I envy the past they had? Why when he gets all fired up, do I get all fired up in a very different way. _

_ My body is on fire when he is being bold and protective. I want him to touch me even though I'm sure that I will not only be physically burnt but emotionally too. _

_ I've read up on dragon slayers a bit. I know that unless he really wants me he won't come after me. I know that once he has settled his lips on someone they are his completely. _

_ But, I still hope and pray, that that person is me._

The door crashed open and Lucy found him sitting in the middle of the floor reading her diary. She sighed. "Now what Natsu?


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

Chapter 4

Confessions

Natsu felt like his eyes had sprung a leak. He looked at Lucy as she walked in. She didn't notice the tears as she sighed and asked. "Now what Natsu?"

Happy realized he was intruding and skedaddled out the window.

Natsu pushed the diary aside and stood. "I love Lisanna."

Lucy whimpered.

He quickly continued. "I'm not in love with Lisanna. She was my past yes. If she had not disappeared I would have probably fallen in love with her. But then during her time on Edolas I met a beautiful, strong, blonde. She showed me what a true friend was. She showed me a bravery that shines despite all fears. She crept into my dreams and my heart." He touched her shoulder then tipped her chin up. "She's the one I'm in love with. She's the one I want."

Lucy started crying. He picked her up and held her in his lap while the tears over took her. He let her cry like that until she was all cried out. "Natsu, I love you. I want to show you how much But...I just got off a job. I know if I kiss you I know there will be a frenzy for more and I just. I can't do that right now. I'm emotionally and physically beat.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want you sure. But, I know how you feel now. I love you too and you are right. Once I kiss you I probably won't be able to hold back. Let me prepare a bath for you. Then after we will just sleep. She smiled shyly at him. "That sounds nice."


	5. Chapter 5 Morning of Beginnings

Author's Note: This is a really lengthy concluding chapter. Just a heads up!

Chapter 5

Morning of Beginnings

Lucy shifted in her sleep. She felt overly warm and slightly suffocated. She opened her eyes and found her surrounded by two tanned well muscled arms. She smiled a bit and cradled herself closer to Natsu.

Natsu gasped and inhaled sharply. "Lucy I wouldn't move anymore right now if I were you."

She wiggled intentionally. "Woman, I'm trying to be good here."

"Maybe I want you to be a bit bad instead." She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. She nibbled at the pad of his thumb. Natsu snarled and pushed her back against the bed and hovered over her.

She saw flames dancing in his irises. She felt engulfed by the heat. Not burnt but heated and tempted to stoke the fire. "Lucy," he pushed aside her right leg so he was cradled at her core. She instinctively arched into him.

Natsu cursed and held her hips in place. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Please don't make this harder then it already is," Natsu groaned.

"But," she got a mischievious twinkle in her eye, "isn't it necessary for it to be hard, Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes felt like they were bulging out of his head. "Lucy Heartfilia you naughty girl, you did not just say that."

She moved in where her lips were a breath away from his. "I believe I just did. So? What are you going to do about it?"

"Enough talk." He crushed his lips against hers. He sucked in her lower lip and traced the seam of her lips seeking her asking for entrance. She opened hesitantly. She knew he was already hot and bothered but she wanted this, and she wanted it to last.

She nibbled at his lip and pulled away from the kisses. She bit her lower lip. "Natsu?"

"Are you really wanting to talk now?"

"I think we should, Natsu."

"Why the hell for?"

"Because, we aren't going to be leaving this bed for awhile. Also, I know how hot you are." She stroked a path down his chest. "I think you need to have something in the back of your mind through all of this though."

His nostrils twitched. "What's that?"

"Well, first, and correct me if I'm wrong. But as I understood it as a dragon slayer you mate for life so this would be your first time?"

He pushed himself at her core and she moaned. "Do you think I'm not up for the task?"

"I hope you don't think it's a task but I have no doubt of your abilities."

"Grr, woman, you are making too much sense right now. I can barely put together one coherent thought..."

"You still didn't answer me, Natsu."

"No, Lucy, you will be my only."

She smiled at him shyly. "Me too."

He breathed out. "I was pretty sure of that but it's nice to know it just the same."

"Natsu, I'm telling you this because. I know how out of control this will get. I know what kind of frenzy this will be. But...I guess I just want you...to try to hold back. Just until...I...uh...get comfortable."

"I can't promise that if I am in control, Lucy. I want to, but..." He got a clever idea just then. He pulled her atop him so she was straddling him.

"What...Natsu...I don't..."

He put his finger to her lips. "I'll help love, but this way you can be in control at first."

She smiled down at him. He had tried really hard not to look at her after she got out of the bath last night but he looked at her now. The nightgown she was wearing was nearly see through. He cupped her breast through the material and she panted. "Hmm if that makes you do that what will this do..." He took her nipple in his mouth through her gown. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and moaned while her core pushed against his.

He stroked down her back and cupped her backside. "No panties? How did I not notice that?"

"You were being a gentleman, well as much as a dragon slayer can be I suppose."

"Ha ha ha," he fake laughed sarcastically.

She pushed his vest from his shoulders. She fingered his scarf. She asked with her eyes. "I know it's bizarre, Luce, but it stays."

"I figured as much."

She skimmed her hands down his abdomen. She leaned in and licked at the spot where his neck and shoulder met. "Mmm, Luce...?"

She proceeded to lean down and kissed his pectorals. She flicked his nipple with her tongue while her hands continued their mapping of his body. She cupped him through his pants. She gasped at the sheer size of his erection and she hadn't even seen it yet. "Luce, you better stop before I lose control."

"So, let's get rid of these then." She moved off of him while he shucked his pants. She leaned in and kissed his hipbone.

"Luce..." he said in warning. He was gripping the sheets sharply. She could see the strain where his knuckles were turning white.

She straddled him again and this time he positioned himself so she was at his core. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down while he pushed into her. "Ah," She gritted her teeth at the pain.

He was barely in her but he paused. "Luce?"

Instead of answering she pushed her hips to accept more of him. He felt the tightness expand a bit to accept him and he saw her tears leap to her face from the pain. "Luce, I want to stop. I don't want to hurt you but I can't. The frenzy, I'm barely keeping it at bay."

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "It's okay. Just give me a minute. Let me adjust."

She still wasn't fully seated on him but she moved her hips downward again. She gasped but this time not in pain, in wonder. She pulled back and rocked back again. "Mmm...Natsu...I'm good now." She smiled at him.

He gripped her hips and helped her move at a rhythm that kept the frenzy at bay but also stirred up wonder in the both of them.

The rocked into each other. He felt her body tighten. She gasped, "Natsu?"

"I'm right here. Let go. It's okay."

She was close he could tell and she wasn't completely sure of what she was feeling. In her mind her eyes saw a great height and then she was gasping as she felt like she was falling and saw so many colors.

Natsu felt her orgasm around him but knew it couldn't trigger his own. He needed more. "Lucy, I don't want to scare you."

"What is it Natsu?"

"I need to go deeper, Luce. I only know one sure fire way of doing that and making it quicker for you. I don't want to put you in too much pain."

She moved from him and got beside him on all fours. "You mean like this, Natsu?"

He groaned and positioned himself behind her. The sight of her in this position made his beast grin with pleasure. "How did you know about this, love?"

"I may have been a virgin but I like to do my research. Levy is a good resource."

"I'm sure Gajeel is thankful for that."

"What was that?"

" Nothing, love", he reached around her body and between her legs. He stroked at her. She gasped and he positioned himself to enter her from behind. He kept stroking so her hips moved back as he pushed forward.

"Oh, Natsu...this is...gah...you feel..."

He thrust into her. She gasped. He thrust again. He started pounding into her body. Trying to keep into under control but part of him worried he was hurting her. He touched her and stoked her. Hoping to rebuild her own frenzy. Then she started panting underneath him. He felt himself getting close. He coaxed her into another orgasm and he came just after.

He pulled her beside him and held her. He put his forehead against hers. "Luce, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oh Natsu, I feel wonderful, but...ask me about my soreness later. I'm too euphoric right now..."

He grinned.


End file.
